take me home
by Songbirdsgale
Summary: Brittany's life was fairly normal for the most part. she was head cheerio and her boyfriend was the quarterback. but brittanys normal is about to get turned on its head in more ways then one when she meets Santana Lopez and her new history teacher holly holiday. I do not own glee or any of its characters
1. Her first day

(Santana lopez)

Brittany loved Sam that, she was sure of, but loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things. That was where it became blurry to her. Sam was great yeah, but was he right for her? She always thought there was something missing... Brittany is in her senior year, a Cheerio and to make that even more special she is captain. She earn't it but getting that head spot cost her, her Bestfriend. Quinn was always power hungry but when it came to Brittany she had a soft spot that kept her from destroying her. But Once Beth came along things changed. Quinn lost her spot as head Cheerio and Britt took the opportunity as it was given to her. Quinn never truly forgave her for taking that school fame away from her, but Brittany had all she wanted now this last year was meant to be perfect but she just couldn't shake the emptiness she had inside.

*BANG* the noise startled Brittany out of her daze. She looked up and seen Sam standing silently, his arms crossed with a dopey but angry expression on his face.

"Yes" Brittany finally spoke. "What's wrong".

"You know how we where going to ya know ditch lunch and last period and uh go to the movies" he spoke barely audible even with his enormous mouth he could still speak so small.

"Yeah, is that off now.. What happened?" My voice shaking at his expression.

"Santana lopez happened" he almost screamed.

"Ugh Sam.. Who is Santana lopez"

"The new girl, I was just in the office and I heard Figgins talking about some 'Santana lopez' and that 'Brittany s pierce' will be showing her around today.. I'm surprised you haven't been called to th.." His yelling rant was cut off by the sound of Figgins's intercom.

" listen up students of William McKinley high school.. Can one Brittany Pierce come to my office immediately.. Thank you"

I was shocked by this all. One minute I was day dreaming and next my obnoxious boyfriend was yelling nonsense to me and now I'm being called into the principals office.

"Well go you don't want to keep him waiting.." Sam spoke angrily.

This day is just going from strange to stranger...

"Ahh miss Pierce welcome to my office nice to see you" Figgins spoke more chipper then ever.. It was freaky. Figgins was a short man with a lovely Indian accent and always seemed to be happy about things even when the school was in chaos he always smiled... It was creepy!

"I uh.. Sorry sir but I am not to sure why I'm here" I held my breath awaiting punishment.

"Ahhhhh miss pierce excuse my rudeness this is Santana lopez" Figgins pointed to a lean caramel skinned girl. She had long raven hair and beautiful dark brown mocha eyes with the thickest black lashes That clouded her eyes. She was beautiful..

Snap out of it Brittany

"I ugh h..I hi! I'm B..Brittany pierce. Nice to meet you Santana" my voice was shaking and croaky.. She made me tongue tied and she hadn't even said a word.

"Hi. Yeah you to" she was quiet and shy I could tell just by looking at her. She seemed cold and shut off but I could tell there was something there I can see it in her eyes.

"Now that you two have been acquainted I can tell you why you are here miss pierce" he spoke so damn cheerfully...

"I uh don't really understand I mea.."

"Yes yes let me explain. Miss lopez here is a transfer from a school in Lima heights adjacent. She starts today and I want you to show her around. after all you're head cheerleader and a very friendly girl so i expect you to take her to all her classes sit together at lunch ALL OF IT." He was glaring at me as if it wasn't a request but a demand. "Be nice and make friends. It will be fun you girls even have two classes together how exciting is that" I glanced at Santana and noticed how her nose was crinkled up at what he was saying.

I looked at Figgins and then to Santana and back again unsure really of how to reply to what he said. I could tell the Latina didn't like me but she intrigued me and I knew I wanted to get to know her. "Yes sure, i would be happy to." I basically yelled before I could stop myself.

"Excellent. Have fun girls" Figgins yelled out after us as we left his office.

Santana and I had walked around the entire school basically in silence other then me telling her what was what and where everything was. I didn't mind the silence but I would prefer it if we spoke.

"So this is your no wait our Spanish classroom. We actually have that in 5 minutes if you want to wait around" I tried to sound as calm as possible but I was just excited and I didn't even know why.

"Yeah okay I guess that's good with me" barely audible when she spoke.

"So ugh where are you from Santana" I was nervous and I'm sure she could sense it in my voice. But small talk was better than no talk at all.

"Lima heights adjacent but the Indian already told you that" she was cold but blunt and her words where shielded.

"Oh right sorry. Sometimes I forget things when I'm excited.." I said cheerfully hoping to lighten her mood. She just gave a bleak smile and looked away, probably scowling.

"So yeah.. I'm actually adopted which is cool I guess..." I was trying to say that as casually as possible but her not responding to it would be quite embarrassing! Not a second later she looked back up at me and I could see something in her eyes.

"Really? You are.. I uh live with my abuala I never meet my mom and dad so I kinda understand that" she said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"See look you're smiling. That's better. I was hoping you would stop being so sad I mean it's your first day and you should be happy about it because reall.." I stopped talking noticing she looked away again disinterested by my words.

All I could think to my self the whole Spanish class was 'damn it Brittany why are you so stupid'... I could have just let her have space. Maybe then she might not hate me so much.

After class I waited outside for Santana to finish talking to mr schuester our Spanish teacher. She was in there for a while but I guess that happens with a new student.

10 minutes later she finally came out.

"Oh.. You're still here" she said coldly as she brushed past me.

"Uh yeah I thought I would take you to the cafeteria and show you the best foods on the menu" I was excited to keep showing Santana around and I'm sure my tone let her know that.

"Look thanks Barbie for everything you have done you know show me around and all that but look, I just wanna do it on my own now. I don't want nor do I need friends. So thanks but no thanks" she stormed off before I could say anything in protest. I wanted to run after her but I couldn't push her. I've only known her for 3 hours.

Walking into the cafeteria you had ten rows of 8 tables to your right and the food to your left. The food wasn't the greatest at McKinley but coach sue always made sure Cheerios had special food made for us.  
I walked energy less up to the counter as I seen Lynn the cafeteria lady.

"Hey there baby, how's my favorite Cheerio going" Lynn said as she got out my special 'sue surprise' for me with a wide grin.

"I've been better lynnie. I think I just need to eat. What's on the menu today?" I managed to speak with a smile even though I was truly sad that Santana wouldn't give me a chance to be her friend.

"Aw britt baby it's okay. Whatever is botherin ya, ya know I'm always here waitin to have a talk and honestly I don't know Tyler was told to make this one hon" the southern woman spoke sternly but also like butter wouldn't melt In her mouth. It mad me feel safe. I guess in someway I always hoped my birth mom would be like her.

"Thanks lynnie... Oh have you seen Sam I wanted to see him" I yelled out before I left.

"No baby I haven't but if I do see him ill tell him you're looking for him" she yelled back with a huge smile.

Walking through the cafeteria was kind of chaotic. It was always so loud and busy so finding people became increasingly harder. One good thing about Sam was the continuity. He sat in the same spot got the same food and even said the same things every lunch. Thinking about it I don't know if it's good to have stability or if it's really boring because I always know what's going to happen.

"Britt, HEY.. Over here babe" Sam was yelling with his arms flailing about like some crazy ape. I guess his friends thought he was cool but most of the time he just looked silly.

"Hey, you didn't wait for me." I spoke quietly as I sat next to him.

"Ugh yeah well Mercedes needed help with some s..stuff so I couldn't meet you" my brow furrowed, his voice was low but a pitch higher than usual.. He was lying.

"Oh okay that's fine I guess" my voice broke at the end because I was starting to get angry. Sam started to lean closer for a kiss. I could tell he was trying to get himself in the good books so I just pushed him aside and opened up my 'sue surprise'. On today's menu... Broccoli and plain rice. "Ugh" I let out a slow groan and begin eating.

"That looks discusting" Sam finally spoke poking at a bit of dried broccoli.

"I..t is" I tried to cover my mouth because I was still eating but I just managed to sound like a baby.

"I don't know why sue makes you eat that crap. It can't really be that healthy can it" he groaned

"How would I know. I go to lynnie and get the food I'm not a fucking nutritionist Sam" I snapped back loudly.

"Okay, okay fine. No need to be a bitch Brittany." My eyes glazed over and I could tell I was about to either cry or yell I wasn't to sure. I don't like yelling I never have but something about sam made me furious.

"Whatever, fuck you sam" I got up to storm off but as soon as I did..

"Offff" I smashed into someone and had disgusting sloppy joes all over me.

"Watch what you're doing next time Barbie fucking hell" Santana was standing there covered in food as well. Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed together. She was still so hot though.

"Sorry I didn't see you. I.. I ugh have some clothes in my locker if you need some" I was speaking so fast nervous about her reaction. She looked down at her clothes and groaned as she started rifling through her bag.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes. FUCK" she was yelling now clearly frustrated by the situation. "Fuck it Barbie whatever take me to your clothes" I smiled at her and started to walk.

Santana didn't speak the whole way to the lockers. It was silent but not awkward. "Umm do you want the overalls and shirt or the high waisted shorts and shirt." I said in a mocking tone knowing this probably wasn't Santana's style.

"Really, there your fucking choices..." She stared at me blankly. I nodded my head and smiled. "Oh my god you're ridiculous. Fuck okay fine I guess ill take the overalls" she snapped snatching the clothes out of my hand.

"Good choice. They'll look hot" I slammed my hand over my mouth realizing what I had said. She stood there staring at me for what felt like an eternity.

"Right" she said barely audible, rolling her eyes.

"I just meant that uh you know they will suit you" I mentally slapped myself for being so direct with the girl.

"It's fine Brittany." She spoke softer then her normal angry voice.

Just as I was about to talk a tall thin blonde woman came walking up to us with a smile on her face like she had just discovered some major secret. "Woah hey there pretty ladies, what happened you look terrible" said the blonde woman with a mocking tone to her voice.

"Spilt food." I retorted shyly. Santana looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well I can see that sweet cheeks Im blonde not blind. I'm miss holiday but you can call me holly if you like." Her voice was so cheerful I found it hard to be short with her.

"Hi I'm Brittany Pierce and this is Santana Lopez" I extended my hand but caught her eye. She shyly looked away and made an attempt to smile.

"Nice to meet you girls but I have to go so see you around" she hurried away looking over her shoulder and shaking her head. I couldn't help but think I had said something wrong but I couldn't think what. The woman looked familiar and kind but once I told her mine and Santana's names she became scared. I wasn't mean was I?

"Nice Barbie you scared her away" Santana spat shaking her head.

"No I didn't Santana! And Why do you call me Barbie it rude you know" I demanded back at her.

"No it's not its a nickname you should be happy about it only the special ones get those" she winked and smiled as she walked off clothes in hand.

"I WANT MY CLOTHES BACK YOU KNOW" I yelled after her she turned back towards me and slapped her ass as she went into the girls bathroom... "So hot" I muttered under my breathe

*BEEP... BEEP* I could hear my phone going off which caused me to stop day dreaming about the gorgeous Latina who would now be wearing my clothes..

Thanks for leaving me back there britt -Sam

I began to type out a reply when it buzzed again

Btw I'm not invisible you know!? -Sam

Oh that's right I have a boyfriend... Sorry it doesn't seem like it lately x B

Not 10 seconds later I got a reply

Yeah well it seems like I don't have a girlfriend... Funny that isn't it! -Sam

"OMG" I yelled not realizing I had said it out loud. I looked around to see if anyone had heard but I don't think anyone cared.

Look Sam I'm not going to pretend like things are okay between us because well they aren't! We will talk about this later. x B

I never got a reply from him. Things have changed between Sam and I. i feel like this may be it... Suddenly I was startled by the cracking of the intercom..

"ATTENTION SLOPPY BABIES.. *Whispers* Figgins is this really nessesary... yes sue now do it... Fine... UHH TOMORROW WILL BE OPEN CHEERIO TRYOUTS WE HAVE 5 SPOTS AVAILABLE SO I EXPECT TO SEE THE ENTIRE FAT, LAZY, NO GOOD STUDENT BODY IN MY GYM AT 8AM SHARP... Well done su.." The intercom was cut off.

"YES" I shouted finally I was going to get to help shape the squad! I had been head Cheerio for months but now was my chance. "Tomorrow is going to be awesome" I smiled and looked around at the students trying to pick out who might get in...


	2. The tryouts

**A/N: there is a lot of Brittana dialogue in this.. The majority of it is just them basically forming somewhat of a bond! But i hope you don't get to annoyed with a the dialogue.. **

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters this is 100% fan fiction

*Beeeeeep beeeeeeeep*  
I groggily opened my eyes to the long drawn out sound of beeping. My eyes where blurred and the sun was only just rising. The sound became clearer as I began to wake.

"SHIT" I realized it was my phone ringing and that I was most likely late for Cheerios practice. when I got my phone I looked at it puzzled I didn't recognize the number and it was only 6:32am I sighed in relief that I didn't screw up my first head Cheerio job.

"Uhh hello" I could hear the person breathing heavily on the other line and the sound of rain in the background.

"Hi... Hey it's Santana I kind of got your number off Figgins yesterday he said in case I got lost... I don't fucking know look I'm stuck in the rain about 30 minutes outside of Lima. And I don't have a car and my ab..."

"Sure I'll come get you! But get under cover because I'm not speeding" I cut her off because reality was I was more than happy to pick her up.

"Thanks Barbie you're my life saver" she squealed as she hung up the phone. I really hope this gets me in her good books. All I want is to get to know the Latina better and this means at least 50 minutes of possible talking time including getting new clothes and going to school.

/

Driving up to the address Santana sent me I couldn't see her or anything really. There was a small wooden cabin with a dusty old tin roof. It looked sort of nice, fixable but not library material. I waited in the car for about 5 minutes before getting out and running to the door. I knocked but there was no answer.

"Hello... Santana...Santana" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was worried something happened to her now. Then i realized something happened to me... My Cheerios uniform was soaked. "Great" I sighed and shook my head. I looked up and seen a small figure across the road..

"HEY what are you doing over there" Santana called waving her arm from across the road. Unlike Sam, Santana didn't look like a crazy big mouthed ape she looked beautiful and completely soaked.

"Santana is that you?" I yelled back my voice failing to be loud. So I decided to run over to the figure rather than aimlessly yell back and forth.

As I got up to the girl i could tell it was Santana I knew because she was laughing at me. It was cute seeing her smile. "Wh..at's fun..ny" I said slightly breathless from running but also from a beautiful girl standing in front of me!

"You, Barbie when I sent you the text I said at the library out of town, does that shack thing look like a library" she snickered as she spoke clearly entertained by my confusion.

"Right.. Well I mean no but I could be I guess" I said shyly. The Latina just rolled her eyes and chuckled as she began running through the rain to my car.

"You're crazy" she yelled back at me. She was really beautiful when she ran. Some people look crazy or weird but she definitely wasn't one of those people.

Driving with Santana wasn't exactly fun she was trying to listen to some weird Latin radio station which made no sense and I wanted to listen to a cd! We managed to come to a reasonable middle ground and half the trip so we both got to listen to what we was but of course that was after 10 minutes of bickering back and forth about it.

I pressed play on my stereo... 'Hey I heard you were a wild one' played as soon as I turned it on. I smiled instantly.

"OMG I love this song" I squealed. "Oooh... If I took you home It'd be a home run.." I sang along with the music smiling and watching Santana try to not smile. Just as I thought she was going to turn of the radio I heard her start to sing.

"Show me how you do..." Santana smiled and sang along with the music. Her voice was beautiful and raspy. She sounded like an angel I wanted her to keep singing but I could tell she was shy about it.

"Keep going you sound awesome" I said smiling at her enthusiastically. She looked down and nodded her head and began singing again.

"HEY I HEARD YOU LIKE THE WILD ONES, WILD ONES... OHHHHHHH" she laughed and hit me on the shoulder. I guessed she didn't want to sing anymore because she turned the music off... I wasn't too happy about that but I didn't protest it instead I just made conversation with her.

"So... today is Cheerio tryouts, you going to try out" I said unsure of how she would respond. She looked at me and nodded.

"I was planning on it. I mean I tried out at my old school but the head cheerleader hated me so... I didn't get in" her voice was small and insecure. My brow furrowed at her response..

"That's not fair. It should have been about skill not about how much you hated each other... But don't worry I'm head Cheerio so you'll get in if you impress me" I winked and nudged her in the arm playfully trying to keep the mood light. She smiled at my response.

"Noted" the Latina said chuckling to herself. "Oh and can you take me home before we go to school I'm kind of soaked" she said shyly pointing to her white shirt which was now 80% transparent. It was really quite hot...

"Uh yeah but I need to get changed anyways so... Do you just want to borrow more of my clothes? I have a better selection than what's in my locker so maybe you would like them better" I smiled and looked back to the road I could tell she was smiling but I wasn't sure if she thought it was funny or weird.

"Yeah sure... I guess as long as there's nothing to... Pink" the Latina spoke playfully.

"Oh you know pink is my favorite color" I winked. She looked at me laughing.

"Wow you really are a special kind of different aren't you Barbie" the raven haired girl seemed genuine about her comment like it wasn't double sided but actually real. I just smiled back at her and nodded getting lost in my own thoughts about the beautiful soaked Latina sitting in my car.

The rest of the drive to my house was slightly boring. Santana only spoke when she said some snarky comment about the area I lived in. It was the richer part of Lima. We only lived there because my dad got a promotion and we were forced to move out of the family home because his boss didn't want his employees living in 'squalor'. The new house was huge it had 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms it was a light baby blue almost white color on the outside with about 50 windows all up. Apparently having loads of sun in your house is a must, not that I'm complaining sun and flowers are my favorite. Our roof is a dark blue color with 3 chimney pipes coming out of it. The house was surrounded with the typical white picket fence and my mom had hundreds of different sort of flowers in the front yard. I think we had about 4 different colors of roses as well. I always used to help mom with the garden but since I became head Cheerio I've been too busy to do anything but practice.

Pulling up to the house Santana looked in awe. I assumed she doesn't live in a place like this because of the expression on her face but I didn't want to ask and risk belittling or hurting her.

"Whoa Barbie your house is fucking huge. Who else lives here" she said with great enthusiasm.

"My mom, dad and I. We didn't choose it, it was given to us so it's a little big and cold but... its home I guess" I said sheepishly. Santana darted her head towards me and looked puzzled.

"You don't like it or something" she snapped back immediately confused by my tone.

"We'll yeah I mean of course it's awesome. It's just I would rather a little shack style house with a garden that isn't perfect... maybe a little over grown but still has beautiful flowers that smell amazing in the spring and fill the house with an amazing aroma and maybe a deck that goes right around the house with some chairs and a table so you can read out there in the summer and trees all over the yard that give the perfect amount of shade when it's hot but look pretty when it snows in winter... I don't know maybe something like that..." I looked to Santana whose eyes where wide and her mouth was turned into a smile. She shook her head and turned away.

"I... That sounds perfect actually" she said shyly. My eyes widened and I smiled glad that she didn't think it was crazy.

"Yeah you think" I smiled. She nodded and brushed her hand over my shoulder before getting out of the car.

Santana basically dragged me to my own front door. She was so excited to see if the inside was as 'rich' as the outside. I thought it was really cute and I couldn't help but stare at her and smile. She was walking about 2 steps in front of me the whole way looking at all the flowers along the path. I rolled my eyes at how funny she was acting. As I did I glanced down my eyes landing on her ass...

"Oh.. My... God" I froze in the spot just staring at it... Her ass was perfect. I'd never seen anything like it before. It was perfectly round and the way it bounced when she walked hypnotized me.

"Excuse me" I snapped out of my daze and shot up my eyes connecting with hers. "What are you looking at".

"Uh nothing I just... Thought I seen a bug" I rambled out

"A bug... Really" She spoke not convinced by my fast rambling. She rolled her eyes and ushered me towards the door. I complied and ran to the door to open it and let her in.

Santana walked past me and stood just inside the door staring at anything her eyes could see. Walking in the door you had a double staircase which leads to all the rooms on the second floor. To her left were the sitting room, dining room and kitchen. The kitchen was being re built so the house was in shambles. I didn't care but I knew if my parents seen Santana here they would have a fit. They are slightly anal about the presentation of the house now. To the right of the door was my father's office, the TV room and a door my father always had locked so I never seen what was in there..

"This is pretty sweet" Santana finally spoke walking towards the stairs. "Where's your room".

"Yeah i guess..Up the stairs and to the right, second door" I said as I walked up to her. She looked me up and down before turning and racing up the stairs with a huge smirk on her face.

"We have to make this quick Cheerio tryouts are in 40 minutes Santana" I yelled after her while running up the stairs

"WHATEVER" she screamed back already in my room.

I stood in the middle of my room staring at the beautiful raven haired girl rifling through my clothes trying to pick the best outfit. I noticed a few things about Santana that I hadn't before. The way her jaw clenches and her brow furrow when she is concentrating really hard or the way her right eye twitches when she sees something she likes. I noticed that because she picked up my tight dark green dress and put it in her pile of maybes and her eye twitched. I wonder if it's weird to notice these things about her but I don't think I care. I feel an extreme pull to her when she is around. Even when she isn't I wish she was. I can't say that about Sam. Lately I feel empty with him, he is a drag. I have been feeling weighted down and I just don't know how to tell him. I don't want to hurt Sam but I don't think there's a way to do this gently! I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and stared at it trying to figure out what to say.

"Who are you texting Barbie?" Santana spoke with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"S..Sam. I have to tell him something but I'm not too sure how to do that" I said sheepishly looking up at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay. Well what do you need to tell him" she looked at me puzzled but very intrigued.

"We're through" I said barely audible. Santana looked at me quizzing then smiled brighter than I've seen.

"Awesome I can help" she chirped rushing over and grabbing my phone out of my hands. Before I could protest she wrote a couple of words and handed the phone back to me giggling to herself. "I'm going I change in to these. I could change here... but that might be... Awkward" she spoke unsure of her words she looked at me as if she was asking me a question.

"OH! Oh right uh the bathroom is just down the hall last door. You won't miss it" she nodded and smiled at me. I didn't mean to but I caught myself staring at her as she walked out. She was nice from the back. She was nice from any angle really but the back was definitely nice. I snapped myself out of it and looked down to see what she had written to Sam. 'Were through' "OMG" Santana just broke up with Sam for me. "Through text" I yelled "fuck! That's not okay... Shit" I yelled again realizing it was a bad idea to get Santana involved. It was too late to go back now but it doesn't mean I don't regret it. Sam is going to hate me forever now.

/

I basically had to do a 200 meter sprint from my car to the auditorium. When I walked in coach sue was sitting at a long red table waiting for me. She scowled at me for a second and then pointed to the chair next to her. I left Santana by my car I didn't even bother to make sure she was okay because I was too worried about being late.

The auditions went on forever at least that's what it felt like. There was over 70 girls and guys to get through. One by one each person did a 2 minute audition. Most of them sucked but a few where okay. I looked down at the call sheet and see the next name.

"S...Santana Lopez" I smiled. I was happy to finally see her name but also scared of how good she could be. I knew she wasn't bad because of what she had told me so I had faith in her. But what if she was too good.

I looked up to see Santana walking in with her head up and her hair done in a tight ponytail. She had black tights and a large ripped up sloppy jo. She looked amazing even in her dance clothes. I was beginning to think she could never look bad.

"Are you ready" I smiled. She nodded and I pressed play on the iPod to start her music. As soon as I heard the song I smiled and bopped my head along with the song.

Santana shook her hand nervously and sighed. 'When you're ready come and get it Na na na' As soon as the lyrics started she began to move and I could tell she was I. Her element and she was amazing. I could tell she wasn't the best dancer but she was an amazing cheerer. One rule about our cheer auditions is that you have to add gymnastics to your routines. As I watched Santana do her splits and handstands I was amazed. I didn't care about anything else. She was perfect and so good. Dare I say better than me. I'm scared of that thought but I couldn't be happier then at this time and in this place.

'When you're reaaaadddyy come and get it naa naa na' Santana ended in the splits with a huge smile on her face. I jumped up and clapped for her amazed by the skill she possesses.

"Sit down Brittany... NOW" Coach Sue hissed at me unimpressed by my outburst. "Right Satan Lopez I'm going to ask you a few questions I want you to either answer yes or no. Got it? Good".

"_Are you comfortable with heights?_"

"Uhh.. Yes"

"_Are you able to hold a 90 pound Cheerio on your back whilst in pyramid formation?_"

"Perfectly"

"_Are you able to work in a team environment without trouble and or arguments?_"

"Yes"

"_Lastly are they real_" coach she looked up pointing at Santana's boobs.

"I... Uhh yeah yep they are" Santana said barely audible. I could tell she was lying but I didn't want to say anything because that would risk her spot on the team.

"Perfect you got the spot Satan you start on the bottom or the pyramid. See you Thursday 4pm sharp... BECKY gets my megaphone it's time to go yell at some fatties" coach sue stormed out the auditorium doors pushing a freshman over on her way out. I heard faint screaming in the background but I didn't care anymore, Santana was on the team and I couldn't be happier.

I smiled up at her and clapped my hands. "We'll done Santana" I cheered. She looked up at me and smiled slowly walking off the stage towards me. She got closer and closer and with each step I became that little more breathless. Now she was close enough I could see a little sweat on her neck and I could feel her breath on my skin. She had a weird look on her face. One I had never seen before she was smiling but it was predatory. Was she about to... Just before I could let myself think about it her hand touched my shoulder as she walked past me. I gasped and looked down confused. I quickly turned around to see her almost out the door.

"See you Thursday...Barbie" she winked as she walked out. She left me breathless all in a matter of seconds she left me standing alone in the auditorium in awe of her undeniably at her mercy.

I turned to the table still slightly confused by Santana. I picked up my phone to see 13 missed called and 6 messages all from... Sam. "Shit Sam" I yelled. I picked up my bag and ran out the doors I had to find him to explain what happened and fix this. It was meant to end, but not this way even though he was boring and I would rather watch my mom sniff flowers all day I owed him more than a break up through text. Especially considering I never broke up with him Santana did.

I ran across the school trying to find him I looked in the locker room the toilets the gym even the library. But he wasn't anywhere. Just as I was giving up I was walking through the west corridor. I wasn't paying attention anymore but something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I stopped and went back over to look in the old choir room window. My mouth dropped open and tears began to form in my eyes when I seen Sam and Mercedes making out on the piano. I couldn't hold back my tears as much as I wanted to. Sam was meant to love me but he was kissing another girl. That's not love to me. I turned away from the window and ran. I didn't know where I was running to but just I was. I guess Sam isn't technically cheating but it still counts. Mercedes isn't the type to just kiss a guy randomly. He has to have been cheating on me.. I ran past all the class rooms and through the car park. I had to get away from here I hated Sam and I hated this school right now. I got to my car and I tried to open my door but a warm hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see who it was and my body stiffened immediately when I realized I had been crying.

"Hi" I said looking down trying not to look them in the eyes.

A/N: **Please review because it helps me know if this is worth it and also would motivate me to update faster! And thank you everyone who has read so far! **


	3. A new start, a new friend

**This chapter is entirely from Santana's eyes. There will be a few set chapters like this and I'll tell you what ones they are as I go. If you don't like the change from Brittany to Santana please tell me.**

**Santana's POV **

I walked out of the auditorium happier than I have ever felt in my life. I was new at this school and I was about to have some serious buzz. Being a Cheerio wasn't just about being able to go to the best competitions in America and do the worlds hardest routines, it was about the reputation you build doing all that stuff. Sure I'm starting at the bottom but I know in a matter of weeks I will be snagging the top spot for sure. I just had to work my ass off and not let anything stop me. Not even Brittany could stop me from doing what I need to, to become William McKinley High Schools top hoe. I bet she will be upset about losing to me but I can't focus on her feelings. She just seems so sweet and innocent also slightly oblivious to her surroundings. Normally I would see her as easy pickings for snix but something about her makes me feel less angry. I don't think I'm going to like hurting her feelings but she will get over it in the end.

I got to the car park of the school without even realizing I had. I looked around to see if anyone was around and I noticed Brittany run to her car. She looked upset and I immediately ran over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me shocked and I think I might have scared her. She was crying and shaking. "Hi" she said barely audible looking down. I knew she was ashamed she was crying but I couldn't bring myself to worry about the fact she was ashamed. I didn't even think I just grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Her body moulded perfectly into mine and I felt a weird feeling as soon as our bodies where close. She sobbed in my arms for 10 minutes. I didn't talk because i didn't want to risk her getting upset with something I said. I was never good with words and I don't think I'm going to all of a sudden be good now.

Brittany all of a sudden pulled away from me wiping tears from her eyes "thanks" she muttered. I gave her a small smile in return to let her know I cared even though my inability to talk probably came off as snobby. "I...I didn't mean to cry. It's just Sam and I don't know what to do anymore" her voice broke and she looked like she was about to cry again. I couldn't let that happen. She is too beautiful to cry.

"Look Sam is a trouty mouth douche bag and you're way too good for him. I think you know that though... I mean you wanted to break up with him anyway so whatever the reason be that you're crying, I want you to forget it and get in your pretty little rich car and drive... Also I would like to be in the car as well because my plan sort of won't work if I'm not..." I smiled up at her trying to make light of the whole situation. She looked puzzled but slightly relieved I had suggested going somewhere.

"We...we have Spanish class this afternoon though" she spoke still quiet but less sad.

"Duh I know that Brittany we aren't going to the moon, we will be back in time... Just get in" I demanded eager to get her away from the school and that stupid boy. I looked down at my watch and seen that we still had 2 hours before Spanish class. "We can make it" I said under my breath.

"What?" Brittany chirped back at me.

"Oh uh lets...crank it?" I suggested smiling at her playfully. She laughed and then nodded. She turned on the radio as she pulled out of the school parking lot. I thought about where we could go for the first 5 minutes of the trip. Brittany was bopping along to the music for the most part. I looked over to her and I realised where I could take her. When I was in her room earlier I noticed she loves ducks. I thought it was weird but I remember seeing an old looking stuffed duck on her bed. It looked about as old as her and not even the slightest bit as hot. "Turn right here I need to get something at the bread shop" I finally spoke. She quickly glanced at me and then back to the road.

"Are you hungry? Because I have a sandwich in my bag if you want it" she said in a playful tone.

"Nope I just need to get something. Don't ask questions just do it" I said lightly back to her. I tapped her on the end of her nose and smiled before getting out of the car and running across to the bread shop.

"Can I get a loaf of your stalest bread please" the woman behind the counter looked at me puzzled as I handed her a dollar bill. I don't get why she would question it, she gets a buck and I get to feed some stupid ducks to make Brittany happy. It's a win, win.

I ran back to the car greeted by an impatient Brittany. She was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and bitting her bottom lip. "Okay let's go. Turn left up here and then just keep going along Allentown RD until I say" I said cheerfully. My plan was working but I knew Brittany wouldn't relax until she seen the ducks. She was confused about my request but didn't argue. I'm glad she didn't because I want it to be a surprise for her.

/

As we pulled up to the duck pond I kept my eyes on Brittany's face I didn't want to miss her reaction. "Oh my god look there's ducks everywhere Santana" she yelled. She was pointing and smiling at the ducks. She tried to get some of the ducks to come to her but I don't think ducks are very responsive to humans because they just quacked and waddled away from her. She was smiling and laughing the whole time. I knew my plan worked and I couldn't be happier. "How did you know I love ducks" she spoke half out of breath from playing with the ducks.

"I just guessed. I seen the stuffed duck on your bed so I thought you would like this" I said shyly. She was smiling at me wider than I've ever seen before. "Uh so... are you okay?" I asked just audible. I didn't know if talking about what happened would ruin her mood but I had to ask anyway.

"Yes more than okay, I am so happy. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now" she said eagerly bouncing a little on her feet. I looked at her puzzled she couldn't have forgotten about what happened with her and Sam already it's only been an hour since I found her crying. Her smile dropped when she noticed my confused expression. "Why are you sad Santana" she spoke softly.

"I...I'm not at all its just you where so sad about Sam before and now you're happy. I just don't get it..." I said my voice shaking as I looked her right in the eyes.

"Well that's because I'm not thinking about him right now. I'm thinking about you and these ducks which by the way are really cute... thank you so much" she giggled. I gulped because she was walking closer to me and I started to feel really hot again. She was looking at me like she had just found her favourite thing in the world. I shook my head and backed up from her.

"Look Brittany I don't want to get to close to anyone here. I...I just want to be on cheerio's and keep to myself. I don't need nor do I want friends" I spoke meaner than normal. I was shocked at myself but it was true I don't want friends, especially if I have to change schools again. Her expression changed and I regretted being so harsh but I knew that getting to close to her would cause more trouble than it all is worth.

"Then...then why did you bring me here" her voice broke and i saw her eyes glass over. She was hurt I knew that but it was the only way to get through this last year of school.

"To cheer you up, I'm... I'm not heartless. Y...You where crying and I didn't like it" I snapped back.

"Ha...Don't bother next time Santana. I thought we were sort of friends. You know you even stopped calling me Barbie... you can't say you don't want to be my friend because I know you do... Even if you don't" she hissed. Her face was red and she looked angrier now.

"I" I tried to say something back to her but I couldn't find anything to say. She was right I knew she was but I didn't want to admit it to myself. She was staring at me her arms folded watching everything I was doing. I was uncomfortable under her gaze and it felt like we were standing like this for hours.

"Get in the car Santana..." she demanded. I didn't argue with her I just got in the car and kept my mouth shut. I ruined the rest of the day. I wasn't even meant to care but I did. I was meant to go through this last year friendless and at the top but nothing was going the way I wanted when Brittany was around. She changed the way I felt about this year because her attitude was so infectious. The rest of the ride back to school I sat with my head hung and my eyes closed.

/

2 whole weeks went by without Brittany even looking at me or talking to me. Cheerio practice was the only time my mind was off Brittany because the routines where so hard that you couldn't think of anything else but what you're doing. Coach sue had us using flaming hula hoops while riding skateboards. Some people would say that's dangerous and crazy but it was what made Cheerio's the best in the country. I wouldn't trade the out there routines for a normal boring school life but I would trade it for a second chance with Brittany to maybe be her friend. But this is real life you don't always get what you want. I knew that but it doesn't mean I like it.

I was walking down the school hall towards the dance studios. A student had to book them for personal use but cheerio's got full rights at all times. I thought that was kind of silly because we aren't technically dancers but I never argued with Coach Sue because as good as I was at comebacks and insults she was better.

I got to studio A and seen that some short hobbit looking girl was using it. I grunted and kept walking to see if studio B was taken. I looked through the window in the door and seen Brittany as amazing as ever dancing to a song I had never heard before. She was moving so free and effortlessly to the music. I had seen her do routines for cheerio's but never had I seen her properly dance. '_We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right, we fit together like two pieces of a broken heart' the_ music ended and Brittany looked up at herself in the mirror. She was tired and by the look on her face she was sad. I had no idea what she was sad about and I would never know because I ruined any rights I had to knowing that sort of information. She was sweating more than I had seen her sweat before surprisingly she still managed to look beautiful covered in sweat and unshowered.

Just as I was about to walk in Sam stormed through the back door of the studio. I froze in my spot as I watched him talking to Brittany I couldn't hear fully what he was saying but I knew it was something about their breakup or my breakup really because I sent the text. Even though I know for a fact Brittany would never tell him that. She wasn't saying anything only standing in front of him looking down as if in shame.

'_I was away for two weeks and I come back to you not even acknowledging my existence. Who do you think you are? God you're so stupid Brittany.' _he screamed at her. She started to cry and I was still frozen I didn't know what to do. '_You're a pathetic piece of crap you know that! You break up with me through text and expect everything to be okay. I'm glad I cheated on you with Mercedes because I know that, that alone is revenge enough...you know what fuck you Brittany I'm done' _I had heard enough and before I knew it I ran through the door and pushed Sam up against the mirror. He was looking at me shocked and confused. I looked into the mirror and seen Brittany looking away hiding her tears from me... I snapped out of my daze and back to my Sam rage.

"Are you stupid or something trouty? Or did god give you an overload of frog lips and not enough brain. You don't speak to her like that. You never speak to her like that. Do you think you're tough talking down to a girl? Because you're not tough you're a pathetic little girl Sam Evans! So why don't you run back to thick chocolate before I end you" I snapped at him. The look in his eye told me what I said freaked him out. And that's all that mattered. Maybe he would leave Brittany alone long enough for me to apologize to her. Sam ran out the door before I had time to say any more. I turned to see Brittany but I was greeted with her long toned arms. She pulled me in tight against her. I squeezed her back reassuring her that I'm here.

"Thank you Santana you're amazing," she turned her head and kissed me on the cheek. My face got really hot at her touch but I had to fight off the awkward feeling and just apologize for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry Brittany" I spoke in such a small voice. I squeezed a little tighter not wanting her to remember she hates me and let go. She squeezed me back and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I pulled back just enough to look at her face. I was happy she wasn't mad anymore and out of nowhere I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. I pulled away and caught her smiling at me. "Can you forgive me Britt?" I whispered.

"Of course I can" she smiled at me and tapped my nose with her finger. We both giggled at ourselves. Finally the mood shifted to a happier one. Before I knew it Brittany was holding me tightly. I smiled content with the situation. I couldn't think of a place I would rather be. I guess this is what it feels like to have a friend. It felt good... Brittany felt good and that's all that mattered. I pulled away laughing at her.

"What's so funny" she questioned

"Just the hugs... I don't normally hug anybody" I smiled shyly. She looked at me in wonder and then burst out in laughter.

"never?" she managed to get out whilst still laughing.

"HEY! It's not funny! I don't really like people so... hugs don't exist to me... Okay" I slapped her arm but I knew she was too far gone to listen to me now. I looked down at the beautiful blonde in front of me and smiled to myself. I guess for someone who doesn't like to make friends I sure picked a beautiful one to have. I just hope now I can stay at this school or all this will be for nothing.

"What are you thinking about" Brittany interrupted my thoughts. I didn't realize I had been lost in my mind that long.

"Nothing just wondering if you could show me that dance you were doing" I smiled down at her. She jumped up in surprise and grabbed my hand to bring me with her.

"Just follow my lead okay... I'll turn the music on and we will start" she nodded she was so happy to teach me. The look in her eyes said so. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I was finally happy with things in life. I finally had a friend and I was on my way to becoming top cheerio. It couldn't get any better than this.

"Santana follow along..." Brittany spoke softly to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Okay... I'm ready let's start" I sighed as the music started.

'_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together like, two pieces of a broken heart'_

**A/N: did you like this chapter? I hope it was good! I originally had other plans for this chapter but I changed it last minute! What do you think is going to happen next? Also I hope the music at the end wasn't too weird! Please review so I know what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can I Start College in 2 days so that's going to slow this a little but hopefully not too much.. fingers crossed! Again thank you all for reading :D **


End file.
